MvR Episode 55
Pasasalamat is the fifty-fifth episode of Mulawin vs. Ravena. Glaiza de Castro and Mikee Quintos are the guest stars as Pirena and Lira from Encantadia (2016) respectively. Summary Gabriel offered to shake hands with Pirena, but she says Diwatas do not do it. Gabriel said he only wanted to thank them. Pirena said they should be the ones to thank them, because the Minokawa came from their world. Gabriel said their world was the destination of the Minokawa, and they helped in slaying the monster. Lira signaled Pirena to follow her. Pirena excused herself, but Gabriel wanted to ask for something from her. Gabriel and Pirena arrived in Panabon’s house. Panabon woke up and drew his sword when he heard them arrive. Pirena asked if the unconscious woman was their Dyosang Sandawa. Gabriel asked her if she could discover what happened to her. Pirena said she would try to use the Staff of Truth. Ningas peeks and sees them. Panabon, Gabriel and Pirena heard Ningas, but he had already fled when they came out. Pirena said whoever peeked is gone. Gabriel said they must move the hiding place of Dyosang Sandawa, because it has become risky. Consuelo, Aramis and Greco were packing some stuff. When Almiro arrived, Consuelo said she would like to make a request. Almiro said he would give whatever she asked, even if it be the world. Consuelo said she does not need the world, but a human or a Mulawin. She said that now that there are no more troubles in Avila, he may probably be able to help her. Almiro asked who they are looking for. Consuelo said they she wanted to see her son Rodrigo, his Mulawin wife, or his child. While Anya was training on the use of her Ruwido, Lira said she was glad they’re now okay. Anya asked what she meant. Lira said Anya is feigning ignorance, asked her if she does not remember that she had been mean to her a few times, and sarcastically said she was not too obvious. Anya denies Lira’s allegations. Lira said Anya should admit that she becomes very jealous whenever she gets close to Almiro. Lira said Anya should not hide those kind of feelings; if she likes a person, an avian person, she should tell him. Anya asked what if he doesn’t like her. Lira said they should walk through memory lane — when Anya had been in danger several times during their journey, who was it who went to help her, and who worried most when they all thought she was dead. Anya said it was Almiro. Lira said she was right, and she has a long hair. Lira said it meant that Anya was Almiro’s type, even though he couldn’t tell her yet, because he might be shy. Lira assured Anya that she is Almiro’s type. Anya smiled. Lira decided to take selfies with Anya. Patty arrives and tries to photobomb them, but it was not shown if she was within the camera’s range. Lira also teaches Anya the wacky pose. Lira teased Anya for being in love. Pirena teleported Sandawa, Panabon and Gabriel to another room. Gabriel said they wouldn’t probably be found there. Pirena used the Balintataw to show what kind of affliction had affected Sandawa. Balintataw showed Sandawa being hit by an energy blast. When Pirena asked who did it, and why she remains unconscious, Balintataw showed Sandawa making the spell that closed Balasik. Tuka and Rafael arrived in Avila. Two Mulawins appeared. Rafael said he’d take care of the guards. Rafael slew the Mulawins. Lawiswis fixes Selda’s hair and tells her she’s beautiful now. Selda said she is the only one who says that. Lawiswis said that one day a human, Tabon or Mulawin would tell her the same thing. Lawiswis advised her to go out of the house of Lumbas, because it would seem that she had exchanged her prison for another. Selda pointed out that she visits her. Pagaspas calls out to Selda and asked her if he could take Lawiswis out. Lawiswis reminded Pagaspas that she would be spending time with Selda. Pagaspas said he couldn’t do anything, because he missed her already. Selda told Pagaspas that she agrees, as long as he would take care of Lawiswis. Pagaspas agreed, and said he’ll see Lawiswis soon. Lawiswis asked Selda again. Selda said she knows Lawiswis also likes to be with Pagaspas. Selda said she would not be gone, and it is not bad to feel good, so Lawiswis should not stop herself. Lawiswis hugged Selda and thanked her. While Lira, Anya and Patty were taking selfies, Lumbas passed by, asking Pakdaw if they were continuing with their Sipakbul training. Pakdaw greeted Almiro and Consuelo. Lumbas asked Almiro and Consuelo how he could serve them. Almiro said Lola Elo is looking for someone; somebody had told his mother that there was a human in Avila named Rodrigo. Lumbas said it had been a long time when he last heard that name. Consuelo asked if Lumbas knew her son. Lumbas said he is uncertain. Consuelo showed him a photo of Rodrigo. Lumbas called Anya and showed him the photo of Rodrigo. Consuelo asked if she knew the man in the picture. Anya asked why she had a picture of her father. Consuelo asked if Anya’s father is Rodrigo, if her father was her son, if she was her granddaughter. Consuelo said Anya was her granddaughter. Anya asked if Consuelo was her real grandmother, and she nodded. Consuelo said she had searched for a long time, and embraced her. Patty shouts and hugs Pagaspas like a fangirl. When Pagaspas saw Tuka, he pursued her. Lawiswis then appeared and asked Patty if she saw Pagaspas. Patty said she saw him earlier, but she feels hurt because whenever he sees her, he leaves. Pagaspas calls Tuka. Tuka was surprised that he calls her ‘mother’ again, and reminds him of his anger towards her for killing Lourdes. Pagaspas said he remains angry with her, but… Tuka said Lawiswis stopped him, and asked him not to kill her. Tuka said Pagaspas is weak. Pagaspas said he only promised not to kill her, but she could still pay for her crimes in prison. He drew his weapon. Rafael punches Pagaspas from behind. Tuka and Rafael alternately attacked Pagaspas, until Rafael subdued him. Almiro, Consuelo, Anya, Aramis and Greco were gathered in a room. Consuelo asked Anya where she lives. Anya said she lives in her old house where her parents had lived. Consuelo was shocked that Anya was all alone, and said she could not let her remain lonely. Consuelo suggested that she should live in the palace, citing that she and Almiro are always together anyway. Anya said that would be too much. Almiro said there were many rooms in the palace, and she would get closer to Lola Elo. Anya shyly pointed out that he lives there. Almiro said she need not be shy towards him, because they have known each other for a long time they are almost like siblings. Aramis, who was eating bananas, coughed and choked. Consuelo told him to drink. Lawiswis and Patty arrived, saying they need help because they cannot find Pagaspas. Pirena said they had asked several times, but the Staff gives them the same answer. From what they could gather, it was the goddess who did it to herself. Gabriel said he could not understand why. Panabon posited that Sandawa knew this would happen but did not do anything to stop it. Panabon said it was among Sandawa’s powers to receive prophecies from the Balasik, to know the fate of all; if she learned her own fate and did nothing to stop it… Gabriel said that it could be said that it was her own fault. Pirena said that discussion would lead nowhere. Pirena said they better find out who saw them earlier. The Balintataw showed Ningas. Panabon said it was their captive Ravena. Gabriel wondered how he escaped. Panabon said they should think about that later, for they should find him before he spreads news about what had happened to the goddess. Pirena teleported. Panabon and Gabriel flew. Patty asked Lira if she had any other hidden powers. Lira said if she had, she would have used it already, because she also worries about Pagaspas. A round green aura glows over the heart of Lawiswis. Lira remembered the blessing she had given to the four of them. Anya recounts that whatever happened, they would find the way back to each other. Almiro said they only need to listen to the beat of the heart; Lira added — the whisper of the wind. Lawiswis flies. Anya and Almiro followed her. Patty asked Lira is she could extend the blessing to her. Lira said they had already left, so all she can do is to stay with her. Patty leans her head on Lira’s shoulder, but Lira could not bear it. Anya, Lawiswis and Almiro landed on top of a tall building in a human city. Anya asked if they were sure that Pagaspas is there. Almiro said the whisper of the wind brought him there. Lawiswis wondered how they could find him there, because too many people would see them. Almiro said he’ll take care of it. Almiro went down to a place where many clothes were hung. He took a jacket and wore it to conceal his wings. A woman bumps into him and said that he was not looking at where he is walking. He apologized and asked her if he could ask a question. The woman asked if she would buy something from him. Almiro said he was looking for an avian person. The woman said that kids nowadays say senseless stuff; she said she should be asking him for payment for ruining her goods, and leaves him. Almiro then asked another passerby, saying that he was looking for a Mulawin. The passerby assumed that he was an addict and said that addicts are now banned; she advised him to change his way of life and to return home. Almiro looks around and decides to quit. He returns the jacket and tells Lawiswis that no one had seen Pagaspas, and no one even knows about the Mulawins. In an abandoned roofless building, Pagaspas had been tied up. Tuka asked Rafael why they hadn’t killed Pagaspas yet. Rafael said there is a punishment worse than death, and that is what he would give to Almiro’s friend. He raised his dagger. Lawiswis wept while they flew, which was noticed by Anya. Almiro said they better return to Avila first. Lawiswis said she would not stop looking for Pagaspas. Anya said she and Almiro would not stop until they find Pagaspas. Lawiswis said Pagaspas might be there somewhere, and flew away from them. Anya told Almiro to follow Lawiswis, while she looks at something for a while. Rafael saw Anya approach and told Tuka to hide. Anya asked Rafael what he was doing there. Rafael asked if Ravenas do not have the right to stroll. Rafael said he was fascinated by the beauty… of the surroundings. Anya then looked around, and asked what he was hiding behind his back. Rafael showed her his dagger, which he uses for practice. Anya asked why he needed to hide it. Rafael said if she saw him alone and holding a dagger, she would probably think that he is up to no good. He turned his back on her. Anya apologized and said she would not disturb him any longer. Tuka came out and asked why he did not include Anya among those that they would punish. Rafael said they should let her be. Tuka then asked what should be done to Pagaspas. Rafael showed the ugatpak of Pagaspas to her, and said that now that they possess it, they’ll have a hard time finding it. Rafael and Tuka flew away. Almiro said she would only get in danger if she continues with what she is doing. Lawiswis said that if he is tired, he can stop, but she will continue to search for Pagaspas. Almiro said he is not tired, but he doesn’t like to see her like that. He said Pagaspas is also their friend, and they also care for him. He said they should rest first and return to Avila. Lawiswis refused; she said if they return they might face new problems there, which they will have to resolve, but she wanted to focus on the search for Pagaspas right now. Almiro told her not to worry, because they will not give up on Pagaspas, and they’ll look for him. On where he is, Pagaspas awoke in pain. He had lost his Mulawin attributes and was covered with junk newspaper. Trivia References Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena episodes